


Across the Western Ocean

by Sharpiefan



Category: Age of Sail - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bound to leave my friends and home, Across the Western Ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Western Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to the source material used, and nor do I make any profit from using it in this way. I merely hope to encourage others to discover the original sources for themselves.

[Across the Western Ocean](http://vimeo.com/53561671) from [Sharpie](http://vimeo.com/sharpiefan) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
